Enchanted
by Marshmellow Sundaes
Summary: Lucinda Moon- I'm not surprised if you don't know her. She's the Man in the Moons daughter, and was sent down to earth as a guardian of wishes 293 years ago. This is her story about love, tragedy, and her tale of becoming a guardian. -JackxOC-
1. Fetching

**Hello! This is my first rise of the guardians fanfic. Hope you like It! This is set 5 years after Jack fell into the pond and died (sort of) then turned into a Jack Frost.  
**

* * *

I rose from the ground, shaking my head. From head to toe I was plastered in dust, my knee-length dress clinging to my legs. At my feet was a silver staff that had been covered in black gems, a moon in the middle of the markings. I looked up, and blinked. The moon was shining as bright as the sun, directly above me.

_"You are Lucinda Moon, Guardian of Curiosity."_

"What- Who are you?!" I glanced around suspiciously.

"I am the Man in Moon. Now go."

I straightened my dress, and brushed the dust into a small pouch. I picked up the staff, that suddenly when up in flames.

"AHHHHHH!" I dropped the staff and slammed my back against a nearby tree. "Oooof..."

I moved back towards the staff, and picked it up. It alit again, but it wasn't actually ON fire. It was glowing a deep cobalt at the core, fading to a baby blue at the flickering edges.

"Is this some sort of joke?!" I screamed into the surrounding woods. A cool breeze sliped through the branches as I tucked my arms under my cotton shift.

I trudged over to a log that rested half way in a river or stream of some sort. Clouds started creeping over the moon, shielding me from any light that was left except the staff. The blue tint to the area just made it even more scarier than it should've been.

I slid off of the trunk and curled up into a ball. But it wasn't for the warmth, I did so for the comfort. Trying to remember how I managed to get into this situation, vague flashes of being around people came to mind. After straining my brain to tell me, I finally remembered. It was the King's feast day, and wasn't it just plain spectacular! Until Julia walked in anyway. Isn't she the princess of us all... She's got the lovely golden locks and the power that comes with being heir to the throne. I just happened to fall on the bad side of this royals life. It was strange though. She was acting "nice" to me, and even handed me several drinks. I started feeling ill, and she even offered me a way home!

That offer wouldn't have been too unusual, we live in a small village, but the last thing I remember saying to her was that she was taking me in the wrong direction.

Trying to contain even a small amount of anxeity, the one thing that I knew that I can do, is follow the flow of water. People live near water. So, I just need to follow that down. I looked back at where the sun should have been, and figured that I had most of the day, and there should be houses.

After two days of walking I finally assumed that I was going to be mince meat. I am uncordinated enough to be unable to fish or hunt, and I am also unlucky enough to eat poisonous berries, so there was nothing. I had heard about the hazards of drinking river water, because of the nearby witches house. But, I needed it! After drinking to my full, I stood up and kept following the river. My vision blurred, head spun, and my feet slipped, as I tumbled down a grass covered cliff.

* * *

The sun's shining in my eyes again. That's what woke me up. "God bless the sun...There should be a sun holiday...A world holiday...We should serve under the sun..." Colors merged together as I puked air and bile out of my stomach.

After ages, I managed to calm my body down enough to try and stand. "Nothing's broken...that's a miracle. Thank you sun." Although nothing was broken, standing took too much energy, so I leaned against the trees, trying to find the river. After enough time elapsed, the sun was setting, and my vision was LYING to me. I kept seeing a cat, and a person, and ... and things that I can't even explain. So, I sat down, curled into the fetal position and shut my eyes.

Even though my eyes were shut, my ears decided to be the ones to deceive me. I heard voice and footsteps. "It's only memory..." So I placed my arms over my ears. Then my body was lifted up. I'm going up! I knew I was going to heaven...

* * *

The sun's in my eyes again.

_Go to bed sun!_ Unable to hide my face in any fresh grass I open them up and realize that I am in a guys arms, my new staff thingie in the crook of my arm along with another one, that was shaped like a 'G'.

"Oooh pretty..." I muttered, stroking the wooden stick. It was surprisingly cold, even in this hot weather.

_I wonder... Whose might this be?_

Suddenly, the guy put me down onto a seat of some sort.

"Okay miss, you're all better now. If you can hear me, I've taken you to Redwick centre. Good day!" I looked up at the young boy around my age, who had pure white hair and crystal blue eyes. He picked up the staff from my side and walked away, and turned a corner so he was out of sight.

I stood up, and staightened my dress again. It seemed the weather had changed; it was very foggy and raining.

I walked up to Richard Grenard's; the tailors shop. "Richard, I'd like a cloak made for me please." I asked politely as I walked in through the door.

He seemed to ignore me. "Richard? Good sir I'd like a cloak!" I said, a little louder while walking up to the man. He knew I had a bad temper...

"RICHARD!" I tried to slap him round the face, but my hand went straight through it, the outline of my fingers glowed blue. I gasped. When I taken my palm out of his face, the glowing stopped and it went back to normal.

"H-how? What?" I waved my hand in his face, but he didn't react. His face stayed as blank as it was before, still observing the list of fabrics infront of him. I ran back out of the shop, my vision growing blurry. I stumbled back towards the woods, running through friends and families, and colapzed onto the wet soggy grass crying.

"Why! *Sniff* Why me!? I had a family, a mom,*Sniff*, a job! I was happy!" I screeched, tears pouring down my flushed freckled cheeks.

* * *

_-297 Years Later-_

* * *

"Uhh North, Moons here!" I shouted, while floating back down to the floor. The moon was shining brightly again, through the hole in the ceiling.

"Ahh, Man in Moon! What is big news?" North asked, grinning mischeviously. Under the moonlight, a compartment opened to reveal a large crystal stand.

"Another guardian?" Tooth said, buzzing about, over-excitedly.

"Oh god, not Groundhog not Groundhog..." Easter Bunny muttered under his breath. Light from the crystal started to take form, and revealed the image of a young, female figure carrying a staff.

Sandy displayed an exclamation mark above his head.

"Lucinda Moon? The Man in Moons own daughter? Why does he want-"

A silhouette of Pitch appears in the moonlight, growing bigger and bigger, with another silhouette beside him.

"Huh? Pitch? And a friend?" I asked, trying to identify the shadow.

"Someone helped him... Someone very powerful..." Tooth muttered, just as anger bubbled up inside me.

"I'll go get Lucinda- You wait here." I said.

"Be careful! Shes dangerous!" Tooth called out behind me, making me laugh.

"A girl? Dangerous? Pft, you must be joking." I replied as I flew out of the door.


	2. FOOD FIGHT!

**Thank you all you lovely people for viewing and reviewing! Yes, that was a Witches House reference.:3 Happy Reading! (Theres gonna be a small reference in this)  
**

* * *

"Man in the Moon, you know I don't want to be a big fancy pants guardian! I wanna be free, live by my own rules... Yunno what I mean?" I pushed some of my zaffre blue hair out of my eyes.

"_You were chosen to protect the children. You have the duty."_

"I know, but-" a cold hand was grasped around my mouth, making me unable to speak. As they dragged me back, I bit into there hand. They let go in haste, and at the speed of light I turned around, and shot a sleeping wish at them. They collapsed to the ground, dozed off.

I panted, and swept a hand over my head. "Right. Whos this..." I inspected the guy closely. He had crystal blue eyes, and shockingly pure white hair. In his left hand was a 'G' shaped staff. Images of this boy flashed in my head.

* * *

_Go to bed sun! Unable to hide my face in any fresh grass I open them up and realize that I am in a guys arms, my new staff thingie in the crook of my arm along with another one, that was shaped like a 'G'. _

_"Oooh pretty..." I muttered, stroking the wooden stick. It was surprisingly cold, even in this hot weather._

_I wonder... Whose might this be?_

_Suddenly, the guy put me down onto a seat of some sort._

_"Okay miss, you're all better now. If you can hear me, I've taken you to Redwick center Good day!" I looked up at the young boy around my age, who had pure white hair and crystal blue eyes. He picked up the staff from my side and walked away, and turned a corner so he was out of sight._

* * *

"Oh my gosh this is that guy that just... That just left me there! In the town center! Just after I woke in the forest! Oh, hes got some questions to answer... And I'm guessing this was my ride to North Poles house?" I picked up the brown sack that was wrapped around his body.

**(I've got a picture of what she's wearing) **I straightened my black denim skirt, pulled on my bikers jacket, and pulled my hair into a high ponytail that reached the bottom of my back. I shoved Jack in the sack, and heaved it over my shoulders. He was surprisingly light. I flew out of the window, and made my way to the North Pole's Globe.

* * *

-_Five minutes Later-_

* * *

I glided into Norths office, smiling. "North..." I sang, making him turn around. I dropped the sack that Jack was in, making him wake up.

"Ah, Lucinda-"

"Just call me Luna."

"Luna Moon! I see Jack was outsmarted by your witch craft, eh?" He said, while pulling me in for a hug.

"Yep! I must say, this 'Jack' has a LOT of answering to do." I answered, while glaring at the dazed Jack. He yawned, and flew up to me after North had let go.

He held out his hand. "Jack Frost, nice to meet you, blah blah blah. Can you heal my hand you bit? It hurts..." He cradled his hand like a baby.

"Wuss." I grabbed his ice cold hand, and placed it on the core of my staff. It glowed a deep indigo, like my eyes, then faded away. I lifted his hand, and it was all healed.

"Ta-daa!" I exclaimed, while walking away. "Sorry Jack, but you, have to come with me." I grabbed his wrist, and soared at super speed to my home in the sky.

* * *

I landed, and sat him down on the chair. "Did that wake you up?" I asked, grinning.

"Yes, very." He stood up, and faced me. He inspected my hair, my face and my clothes before I stared at him in the eye.

"290ish years ago you left me in Redwick Center, no one able to see, hear or touch me. What the heck did you do to me?!" I shouted, suddenly tears streaming from my eyes.

"Hey, hey. It was that Aya Drevis that turned you into a doll and you died!" He shouted back. I gasped. _This girls dad was in the news... He was a crazy murderer!_

"That little bitch..." I sniffed.

He placed a hand on my shoulder. "Its okay, it wasn't your fault." He gave me a reassuring smile.

"Nothing lifted the heaviness of my heart after I saw Richard... I tried... But nothing lifted that weight in my soul... I was so sad- I couldn't see my family, they couldn't see me. My heart was broken, shattered into pieces for YEARS!" I shrieked.

"GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!" Jack screamed, grasping my shoulders and shaking me.

"You are a lovely, beautiful girl who has just been chosen to be a guardian! You are immortal! You can fly! That was 297ish years ago! Just leave the past behind and keep a hold of the present."

I flopped down onto my couch, and wished up a bowl of popcorn and a two tubs of Ben & Jerry Cookie Dough ice cream.

"Want some?" I waved an ice cream tub in his face. "Quick... Before it melts!" he grabbed the tub, and I thrown him a spoon. He caught it, then fell face first onto the sofa. I grabbed the remote, and flicked through the channels.

"Eastenders... Nope. Corrie... Nope. Ooh! Have you seen Step Brothers?" I asked Jack.

"Nope. Whats it about?" He asked. I pressed the information button.

"Two spoiled guys become competitive stepbrothers after their single parents get hitched," I read aloud. "Seems legit."

I pressed play, and dove into the bag of popcorn.

* * *

_-90 minutes later-_

* * *

"Ahahahahahhahaahahahahaaha!" I doubled over, unable to contain my laughter. I scooped up the remains of my melted ice cream, and catapulted it at Jack.

"FOOD FIGHT!" he bellowed, whilst running to the kitchen. I wished up a gigantic bowl of ice cold soup. I ducked behind the couch, and hid.

"Lunaaaaaaaa where areeee youuuuuuuu!" He sang just as I ran up and tipped the slimy muck over his head. At the same time, he slapped me round the face with a fish.

"Ahahahaha, ohohoho! This is the best fun I've had in decades!" He said, while flying around the room. I flew up, grabbed his wrist, and pulled him outside.

It was night, and the whole place was lit up by stars and the gigantic crescent moon.

"Jump off the edge and don't fly." I said, while jumping off. The wind whipped my hair into my face, I fell into the ice cold lake at the bottom.

* * *

She jumped off the edge, gliding like an angel. Wow, _shes so graceful..._ I thought. I dived down beside her, straightening my body so I could catch up. I was soon falling beside her, grinning. Suddenly, I collided with ice-cold water. I opened my eyes, and looked at her through the crystal clear water. Her blue hair was flowing, and her eyes were practically glowing.

I just then realized I needed air. I floated up to the top, and gasped in some fresh, crisp air. "Ahhhh." I stood up on the water, grabbed Lunas hand and pulled her up so she could walk too.

"Wow..." She said, whilst floating up in the sky, an sitting in mid-air. I flew up and sat beside her.

"This night reminds me of when I used to have picnics with my mother at midnight." She explained, while examining the stars.

"That is Pisces." I pointed up to a fish-shaped constellation above us.

"You want you're fortune told?" She asked, surprising me. "Seriously. My mother was a gypsy!"

"Okay." She grabbed my palm, and stroked the lines. "Ah. You have a fate line! I do too. Its very rare to get one..." She examined the line nearest to my thumb**. **

"Life line- Curved semi-circle is... Strong and enthusiastic about your life. Fate line- straight is you know what your going to do. Head line- Slopes down curved is creativity. You are very creative in your work. And last but not least, the heart line. Stopping below the middle finger is... You are love stricken. Enchanted by anothers beauty."

She then stretched out my hand. "You are... water spirited. Creative, perceptive and sympathetic. You can be moody, emotional and inhibited, introverts and does things quietly and intuitively."

She then scrunched up my hand in a peculiar way. "You're... The Sun mount... You're quick-tempered, extravagant, and prideful if you have a high Sun mount."

"Is most of that good?" I asked.

"All of it is good. And accurate! Trust me; I'm never wrong."

* * *

**Hey the websites the clothes she's wearing is on my profile if you want to see them! *At the bottom* BYEEEEE! (BTW: I am adding a few Ib characters into the story.)  
**


	3. Lyrics

**Hey**** guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while; I had a jab that numbed my left arm on Monday. I felt like I was paralyzed I couldn't update because I'm left handed... They call you Jabba the Hutt 3 Review with the number 7 in it if you're a bro :3**

* * *

"And I am never wrong." I skipped mid-air back to my house, my staff leaving a streak of indigo-blue light in the night.

"We best be off; I didn't become a guardian because Man in moon wanted me to." I flew back of the North, not realizing Jack wasn't following me as I zoomed off.

* * *

I stepped in through Lunas house window, accidentally freezing one of the panels. "Uh..." I tried wiping it off with my hoodie, but it just got worse. "Damn frozen hands!" I whisper shouted (if that's even a word) I wiped my brow, and headed over to her bedroom. _Just a little snooping won't be bad... _I thought whilst fumbling to the white oak drawer beside me.

Inside it was:

A pile of multicolored t-shirts,

One neon orange and green bracelet,

And a folder named, 'Lyrics.'.

"Ooh!" I flicked through the folder to a random page.

"_My dreams are broken  
my life's a lie  
I wanna have a heart unbroken  
but that's my fairy tale lie..._

_The earth is shaking_  
_and my heart is breaking_  
_I wished upon a star as_  
_I saw my life fall apart_  
_I wished upon my broken heart_

_I don't wanna be that bitch who gets called out_  
_I don't wanna be the girl who always gets left out_  
_I just wanna be seen..._"

I sang aloud.

I skipped to another page.

"I_ don't know where I'm going_  
_But, I sure know where I've been_  
_Hanging on the promises_  
_In the songs of yesterday_  
_An' I've made up my mind_  
_I ain't wasting no more time_  
_But, here I go again_  
_Here I go again._

_Tho' I keep searching for an answer_  
_I never seem to find what I'm looking for_  
_Oh Lord, I pray_  
_You give me strength to carry on_  
_Cos I know what it means_  
_To walk along the lonely street of dreams_

_An' here I go again on my own_  
_Goin' down the only road I've ever known_  
_Like a drifter I was born to walk alone_  
_An' I've made up my mind_  
_I ain't wasting no more time_

_I'm just another heart in need of rescue_  
_Waiting on love's sweet charity_  
_An' I'm gonna hold on_  
_For the rest of my days_  
_Cos I know what it means_  
_To walk along the lonely street of dreams_

_Here I go again_  
_But here I go again_  
_Here I go again_  
_Here I go again_  
_Here I go again_

_Cos I know what it means_  
_To walk along the lonely street of dreams_

_An' here I go again on my own_  
_Goin' down the only road I've ever known_  
_Like a drifter I was born to walk alone_  
_An' I've made up my mind_  
_I ain't wasting no more time_

_An' here I go again on my own_  
_Goin' down the only road I've ever known_  
_Like a drifter I was born to walk alone_  
_An' I've made up my mind_  
_I ain't wasting no more time."_

I sang again.

"All of these songs are so depressing..." I flicked to the last page, to a song that was only half-written.

_"I left your side with no goodbye, our times weren't just good but bad,__  
_

_why couldn't you see, that I just wanted it be, you and me, but now _

_you're gone, and you'll never see me,_

_ I have all this hatred, 'n now _

_my heart's breaking, someone please save me, why cant anyone hear me,_

_feels like I'm dying, while I'm ******* crying, I'm feeling so sad,_

_I wish could have you back, you were the best thing I ever had..._  
_you never made me feel sad... _  
_why did I have to go... why did I have to go, _

_I miss you so much, that it hurts, my heart burns away, I'll never be the same, _  
_you always kept me sane will your love in my veins, but now _  
_that day has come where I had to go away. _

_you were always there, next to me, loving, hugging, kissing goodnight, _  
_even though we used to fight, you always there without a doubt, _  
_I never knew how until I was gone, it was so long ago, but I'll always know, _  
_just how much you really loved me, as last words to me, is I love you._

_I love you too much, I wish I could say it to you, just so you could know, _  
_that I love you to... I'm gone... r.i.p me in heaven._

_I miss you so much that it hurts, my hearts burn away, I'll never be the same, _  
_you always kept me sane with your love in my veins, but now that day has come, _  
_where I have to go away._

_I died when I was just 15 years old, sometime ago, even though I hardly liked you, _  
_doesn't mean I don't love you, as I'll always visit you, when you need me to, _  
_but I need the strength to get through you, to live my new life, and I wont go down without a fight, _  
_but I've been fighting with friends because my mentor told me the truth, _  
_and I'll see it through because your lies were dirt in my eyes, _  
_and I cant help but cry, and now all I can say, is goodbye."_

I was speechless. Jack never knew this much emotion could me crammed into a page.

_CLAP, CLAP, CLAP._

"Nice singing. Now could you please get out of my room, and take off my bracelet!" She shrieked, while grabbing the folder in my hands and putting it back in the drawer.

"OUT!" She pointed in the direction of the door.

"Sorry!" I said sarcastically while flying out of the door.


	4. IMPORTANT MESSAGE

**Authors Note: Hey, I'm thinking of changing Luna Moon to Ash Evergrove, Guardian of Bravery. She could be an autumn spirit, and could have dark chocolate brown hair, bright amber eyes and naturally tanned skin. She could have an eagle, that is white mixed in with shades of brown and black feathers. The eagle is connected to her through Ash's necklace. The companion lives in the necklace, and it glows when the spirit is in there. The eagle can turn different sizes, big when attacking and small for easy hiding. She can live in the amazon rain forest, in a gigantic tree-house! 3**

**Do you think I should change her spirit from Wishes to Bravery?**

**Your choice. Please PM me or leave reviews saying you're answers ;3**


	5. Goodbye

**Heyyyyy! I got a few PM's and a review saying I should stick with Luna, so I am. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ah, Jack! Where have you been? And wheres Luna?" Tooth buzzed, while looking around the room.

"She's not here. I killed her..." All of the other Guardians gasped, and sandy placed a gigantic '!' above his head.

"JOKING. Joking. But I think I just bit into more than I can chew..." All of the guardians but Aster sighed with relief.

"Oyy, you haven't been peekin' on the young whippersnappers things, aye?" Bunny looked at me suspiciously, while twirling his boomerang.

"What?! It was just a little lyric book-" I was stopped in the middle of my sentence by sandy wagging a finger in my face.

"That 'Little Lyric Book' probably contained her biggest secrets!" North bellowed in his thick Russian accent.

"Well I didn't know that did I?!" I shouted back, while massaging my temples.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

* * *

I folded up my colored shirts, and placed them back into my drawer. The beaded bracelet I had found when I awoken 297 years ago was broken, all the beads spilled out on the floor. Even though I had magic, I knew if you fixed something broken it was just an illusion playing before your eyes.

A lone tear rolled down my cheek as I scraped up the beads. They glowed at my touch; I don't know why, though. I dropped each separate bead into a small glass bottle I found lying around a few decades ago, then screwed the cork on tight.

I placed that in my purple side bag, that was the same deep color as my eyes. I was packing my stuff up, and was going to move somewhere. Anywhere. I pulled my lyric folder into my bag, and about twenty pairs of clothes.

I grabbed my sack of dust, my hairbrush, make-up box, my stuffed toy rabbit, and the framed picture of my familys descendants then packed them into the bag as well.

I just went to fly out of the door, but realized I had forgotten something. My staff. I grabbed it and an umbrella from the rack, just in case I needed it.

I pulled out my magic key that opened every door in the world, locked the door and flew off 13 degrees off of west as that was her favourite number. I then sharply turned round, and peered at the glass house that was invisible to humans. "Bye bye..." I muttered, before continuing to fly west.

* * *

"Now Frostbite mate; you shouldn't ave been snooping around in her business anyways." Bunnymund added, while sandy was displaying loads of images on his head.

"Now, I think its best that you go and apologize to her, Jack." Tooth said, while pulling him up into the air.

"I know girls. I am one, anyway! The best thing is an apology. If I just locate her by her teeth... OH MY CAVITIES!" Tooth fainted to the floor, her little baby teeth fairy minions caught her. They handed her to North, who just simply shouted in her ear: "TOOOOOOOTH!"

She awoken with a start, hyperventilating. "Luna... Spaces atmosphere... Oooh look its Manny!" She squealed, while buzzing up into the air.

"What do you want?" I huffed, while Manny displayed an image of Luna flying straight towards Pitch, then it all the lights blacked out. The lights came on again, but instead of an image of Luna flying into Pitch, its was her tied in a cage with a gag and her staff in her hand but with no light.

"HUH!?" Bunny suddenly tapped a hole in the ground, and jumped into it.

"I'm going to go to my Baby Teeth..." Tooth flew out of the door, leaving Santa pulling on his full fur coat and getting his Machetes. Sandman ad made himself up an arrow of golden sand, leaving Jack stading there with his staff.

* * *

**Sorry this is a short chapter. Don't whine please 3 Next update might not be for a while... :c**


	6. Pit of Doom

**Haii! Last chapter was so short... I had to stop it because I had a doctors appointment. Sorreh! Btw, If any of you wonderful reviewers have any ideas that you would love to see in my fanfic, just shoot! PM me them or review. Byeeee!**

* * *

I flew down, ignoring the painful ache in my arms. I gracefully flinged off my dress, leaving me only wearing a white corset and a petticoat as I landed. Flying through a rainstorm is hard, expecially if you have a heavy bag with you.

I looked ahead; a black lake was blocking my path forward. I ambled slowly, jumping over slidey mud-puddles. I dipped one of my feet into the silky water.**  
**

_The dark water looks sooo deep and inviting... _I thought, while stepping back around 50 metres. I broke into a run, and dived into the ice-cold liquid.

I sank down further and further, thoughts swimming around in my head as well as I.

_Is Jack sorry?_

_ Why Am I concerned about him?_

_Do the guardians miss me?_

_ Do they even like me? _

_And what is this burning sensation in my throat?!  
_

I gasped, gulping up a large amount of sickenly salty black-ness. I coughed and hacked, my body taking in insane amounts of water aswell as stinging my eyes. It felt like they were burning right through to the core.

I frantically thrown my arms about, but I couldn't even make my way up.

I was sinking. And that was when I realized, This was not water, but black sand.

As I stared up into the clouded mess, I could see my last breathes of air floating up and up, trying to reaching the top of the pit. Was this even a pit? It's so deep its like an abyss...

I struggled to breath but as I tried to hold my breath in, the more I suffered.

_ I'm going to die._

Through all this time, I was mad. I was mad because nobody had ever seen me, believed in me. Not even once!

I was still splashing and splashing, when suddenly my brain decided to shut down and block out all my senses. I couldn't feel the burning in my eyes... The increasing heat inside my head or my lungs, not even the ache in my arms from earlier. It seemed I was slipping into some sort of steady, tranquil sleep of peacefulness.

* * *

"Okay... We should be able to follow her by her memories. If I just adjust this here... Done! Now dear Baby Teeth, go find Luna!" The baby teeth zoomed off, the sleigh trailing not far behind them. After a few minutes of silence, we passed Lucinda's sky cottage. As result of Luna not being there, it was slowly disappearing into a light, sky blue sand that elegantly floated down to the ground.

"That's strange. She is nothing to do with dreams and nightmares; why does she have magic sand?" I asked Sandy.

He displayed an image of sand shooting towards a kid that had a plain piece of paper and a pencil infront of him. The sand then swirled around her eyes, a sudden look of inspiration in her expression. The girl picked up the pencil, and started drawing a lovely butterfly.

"Oh. I see; you all do something inside a childs head." Tooth said, while buzzing beside the sleigh.

"Oyy! Those anklebiters are decreasin'!" Aster said, while pointing at the baby teeth. The one infront suddenly stopped, a look of pure horror on its small bird-face.

"Baby tooth?" Tooth floated over to the Hummingbird hybrid. Sandman had shown a ? above his head.

"Vhat is going on?" North said, while stopping the sleigh.

I flew up to Tooth, clutching my staff protectively. As I reached her, I noticed her eyes were affixed on... The gigantic lake of black sand that was splashing over the sides, spreading quickly.

"NORTH. DON'T LAND!" I shouted at the fat russian man. He whispered to the raindeers, and thrown a portal. Bunnymund just jumped out at the right time to not get sucked in the portal. "Yeah, don't tell me you're goin' to throw a portal next time, mate."

"Okay, if you vant!" North said, while walking across the muddy area, and stopping infront of the lake.

"TWEET TWEET TWEET!" Baby Tooth 1 tweeted, while frantically moving about.

"Oh my molars she's in there?!" Tooth murmured, while moving the exact same way as Baby tooth 1.

_God... If she dies, I'll never get to apologize! _I thought, while charging towards the pit.

"JACK?! VHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" North shouted, while I quickly enveloped myself in a 2 feet thick ball of ice. I crashed into the pit, sinking further and further down. As I got lower down, I realized how much hotter it was getting; how long with this go on for until the ball would've fully melted?

I sank down further and further, until the ball had just withered away. I struggled in the hole, holding my breath.

Suddenly, I fell into a dark room. All I could here were jingles and small screams, ringing throughout my head.

_"I left your side with no goodbye, our times weren't just good but bad,__  
_

_why couldn't you see, that I just wanted it be, you and me, but now _

_you're gone, and you'll never see me,_

_ I have all this hatred, 'n now _

_my heart's breaking, someone please save me, why cant anyone hear me,_

_feels like I'm dying, while I'm ******* crying, I'm feeling so sad,_

_I wish could have you back, you were the best thing I ever had..._

_you never made me feel sad... _

_why did I have to go-" _

"LUNAAA!" I shouted, while flying up to all the cages. Inside them were elves, MiniFairies and even some Tooth Mice from Europe!

The only thing that actually caught his eye was Luna in a cage, only dressed in a dirty kneelengthed petticoat and a corset.

She looked up weakly. She had an eerie pale blue glow around her, that was slowly fading away. "My staff..." She muttered, while feebly pointing at the broken staff beside her. The blue gem was smashed into pieces and was glowing the exact same colour as her.

"Where is he!? Why I oughta-"

"Im right here," A voice boomed behind me. "Back to plead your lovely '_friend_' out of misery?"

I whizzed around behind me was a young girl about 9, with an old, stained carving knife in her hand. Her blonde hair stuck out wildly around her head, and placed upon her face was a huge stitched up grin. Pitch emerged from the darkness behind her, then placed a bony hand on her head.

He smiled. "This young Mary is a wonderful villian. You chose to side with me when I gave you that knife, didn't you?"

"Oh yes yes! This knife is sooo much better than that old palette knife! I could also finally kill Garry! Ib's all mine now!" She cackled evily, while prancing over to a covered cage. She removed the red sheet to reveal a young girl (also around 9) passed out on the bottom of the rusty prison, and a red rose with only one petal beside her.

I gasped in horror. "What did you do to that young girl!?"


	7. MESSAGE

**Heyyy! I forgot to mention this in the summary, but this is a cross-over between Ib + RoTG. (Mainly RoTG)**

**Bayyyyyyyyyyyy!**


End file.
